


ROCK STAR (MoonSun) (TBA)

by TheGayTor



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayTor/pseuds/TheGayTor





	ROCK STAR (MoonSun) (TBA)

****

**ROCK STAR**

© 2019 by TheGayTor. All rights reserved.

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events or locales, is entirely coincidental. No part of this book may be used or reproduced in any form without written permission, except in the case of brief quotations in evaluation.

**Summary**

Yong-Sun becomes a manager for an indie rock band, “The Who”. She could have never thought that this petty job could only lead her to a messy relationship with MONSTAR. She could not understand this rock star at all.


End file.
